This Song is About You
by Aiilana
Summary: James ahora vive gracias al alcohol y sus penas, el amor de su vida se fue y todo por su culpa. La fama y la fortuna era lo que mas anhelaba pero lo que mas deseaba en su vida ya no esta. Kendall sigue herido por ser el segundo en la vida de James. Necesita descargar su dolor con una cancion. FAIL Summary. Kames/ Kustin al final.


**¡ALOHA!**

**Otro shot, pero este es especial ya que lo hice en conjunto con la Sra. ****_Bandana of Rainbow (O Selene para quienes la conocen)._**

**Esta idea nació luego de el Sheims xD respondiera un tweet de ella sobre cierto cantante llamado Olly Murs, y yo por curiosa, comencé a buscar canciones de este tipo hasta encontrar la cual le da nombre a este shot y quede fascinada. Le comente la idea a Selene sobre un shot y ¡acepto! :D**

**Bueno, esa es mi versión de la historia...tengo ciertos problemas de memoria xD, tal vez ella lo recuerde un poco distinto...en fin, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Cancion: ****_This song is about you - By Olly Murs_**

**_Advertencia: A ninguna de las involucradas en este proyecto les pertenece Big Time Rush (shit)_**

* * *

POV JAMES

¿Ya es de dia? ¿De nuevo? Abro los ojos y un torpe 2 seguido de un 4 y otro 2 golpean mis retinas. Demonios, son las 2:42 pm…mi cabeza me está matando, debe ser por la combinación de whisky, vodka y cerveza que bebí anoche, me siento pegajoso entre las sabanas. Maldita sea, necesito una ducha pero no tengo ánimos ni fuerzas.

Sigo en cama, hecho un ovillo como un pequeño gato, el olor a alcohol que impregna mi cuerpo es nefasto, se me revuelve el estomago y no tardo mucho en salir corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar lo poco que comí ayer.

Mi piel arde con el contacto de la fría cerámica entre mis manos, soy un desastre, lo he sido durante las últimas semanas. Para ser más exactos: 5 semanas, 3 días y 17 horas. ¿Pero quien cuenta?

Apenas termino de vomitar mi estomago reclama comida, es ilógico pero ya casi nada tiene sentido para mi así que no me importa. Hago mi camino a la cocina y todos los músculos me duelen, los ojos me matan y mi cabello parece nido de pájaros.

No me importa. Debo parecer un vagabundo. Sigue sin importarme.

No tengo a quien impresionar con mi aspecto, la persona que me impulsaba a verme bien ya no está en mi vida, porque fui un completo idiota. Quien es el amor de mi vida me detesta, me lo merezco pero no quiero aceptarlo, es tan difícil vivir así, no puedo vivir sin él.

Todo culpa de mi estúpida obsesión por ser famoso, no debí ser tan ambicioso. Tengo una prometedora carrera como cantante y una bella y hermosa "novia", pero eso no me devolverá a Kendall.

Como oyen, el amor de mi vida es Kendall Schmidt, mi compañero de banda y mi mejor amigo. O mejor dicho, lo era, en todos los sentidos.

Fui estúpido, lo sé. Me desplomo sobre mis talones y vuelvo a llorar, golpeando el suelo con mis puños, sin darme cuenta estoy en el suelo temblando de mi propia impotencia. Lo necesito a mi lado, sin el no soy nada y mi corazón está muriendo por eso.

Por dentro estoy muerto así que ahora intento matarme desde afuera, intoxicándome con incontables litros de alcohol, resaca tras resacas, decadencia aflórese en mi persona, poco a poco mi apariencia externa se asemeja a la interna.

Deseo morir. Simple.

Sin embargo no puedo, Carlos y Logan no me dejan. Dicen que debo vivir, que si, fuí un idiota pero debo continuar con mi vida, ya que Kendall jamás me perdonará. Debo hacer lo que mi agente dice, salir con Halston o toda mi carrera se arruinará.

No me mal interpreten, ella es una chica increíble y dulce, una gran actriz pero no la amo, yo amo a Kendall. Soy gay, no hace falta explicar aquello.

También amo cantar y mi sueño es ser famoso y ver a la gente apreciar lo que hago, antepuse mi carrera ante lo que me hacia completamente feliz. ¿Ahora lo entienden?

Cada una de las personas a mí alrededor tenía razón: lo eché a perder y lo lamento.

Volví abrir los ojos y creo que me desmaye porque veo las luces atravesar el cristal de mi ventana, son colores cálidos, naranja, amarillos. Debe estar atardeciendo. Debía ir al estudio. Iré mañana.

Me levanto gimiendo de dolor, mi cuerpo no está soportando bien el maltrato que le estoy dando, eso es bueno, significa que no viviré mucho, aun así el dolor de cabeza es detestable. Me arrastro al baño y busco mis pastillas para eso, veo el bote y no pienso mucho cuando hecho unas 8 u 11 en mi mano antes de tragármelas con apenas un sorbo de agua de la canilla.

La indiscriminada ingesta de medicamentos está ayudando mucho. Logra que me pierda un rato, no me hace sentir miserable, es una muerte más lenta pero pasa desapercibida en algunas ocasiones. En otras, es tan fuerte lo que tomo que estuve inconsciente por 4 días, casi sin vista por más de media hora y dolores como si me hubieran golpeado con una bola de demolición 50 veces.

Es estúpido, sentirme de esta forma pero soy débil, soy patéticamente dependiente de una persona que no supe apreciar.

El teléfono suena, no sé cómo llegué hasta el pero tenía 4 mensajes; uno de Logan, otros dos de mis agente y el ultimo de Dustin Belt, el mejor amigo de Kendall. Pulse el botón y me senté en el suelo a oírlo.

_-Hola James, soy Dustin, no debería estar llamándote pero…Kendall no está bien y por lo que oí tu tampoco, creo que el tema este se les fue de las manos y me siento mal por mi amigo…Lo lastimaste en tantas maneras que no tienes idea James, no quiero sonar rudo o sonar como un cretino pero no supiste valorar el amor de Kendall, mi Kendall, en estos momentos desearía golpearte pero no cambiaría nada. Sé que estas sufriendo y lo mereces por idiota, pudiste haberle dicho a tu agente que no saldrías con esa rubia, costumbre tuya, siempre te gustaron los rubios…Llamo por que esta tarde estaremos en la radio de Jojo y presentaremos una canción nueva, debes oírla.-_

Se acabó, el estúpido mensaje al fin acabó. ¿No quiero sonar rudo o sonar como un cretino? Buen intento Dustin, siempre fuiste un hipócrita. A él siempre le atrajo Kendall, por eso era su mejor amigo...Apuesto que siempre deseaba esto.

Me asquea, retorno a la cocina y echo un vistazo a mi refrigerador, casi nada de comida pero repleto de botellas de vino, whisky, tequila, ron...Algunas están casi llenas. Elijo el ron y lo bebo desde la botella, me tambaleo de vuelta a mi cuarto, el vértigo se ha multiplicado desde que tome los calmantes.

Las paredes me sirven de sostén mientras sigo bebiendo, caigo en mi cama retorciéndome como gusano. Estuve tirado hasta que recordé lo que Dustin dijo en el mensaje, hoy estarían en la radio con una nueva canción, ellos tienen su banda propia.

Heff…Hefryn…No recuerdo como se llama, la resaca no me deja recordar.

Busco mi teléfono y lo hallo en el suelo cerca de mi cama, logro sintonizar la radio y el conductor está hablando.

-**¡Hemos vuelto! Y tenemos invitados esta tarde, como ya todos saben, tengo aquí en el estudio a Kendall Schmidt y Dustin Belt, miembros de Heffron Drive, ¿Cómo están muchachos?**

Era Heffron Drive.

**-Nosotros bien, ¿Qué tal tu Jojo? **–Oí su voz, era…Extraña, se oía tan fingída, tan falsa.

**-Me alegra oír eso y yo estoy bastante bien, Kendall este es tu proyecto personal que lleva más tiempo que Big Time Rush.**

**-Así es, comenzamos un poco antes de unirme a BTR **–Él responde la pregunta con calma, fingída.

**-¿Y están escribiendo canciones o solo planean salir de gira? Me llegaron esos rumores –**El conductor ríe, y él ríe también, puedo oír a Dustin también reír de fondo.

**-Por ahora planeamos hacer una pequeña gira por USA que durara unas semanas, luego volveremos a casa a descansar un poco pero definitivamente estamos trabajando en algo nuevo, estamos muy entusiasmados por ello.**

Me estas matando Kendall, no tienes idea. Lo siento, mucho.

**-Otra cosa, me dijeron que tienen algo preparado hoy, como adelanto de su próximo trabajo, ¿Me equivoco?**

**-Eso es cierto –**afirma Kendall entre risas **–tenemos una canción preparada para hoy, será la primera vez que la cantaremos en vivo.**

**-Se trata de una fuerte experiencia personal que uno de nosotros paso hace poco tiempo atrás y la mejor manera de deshacerse todo ese mal rollo fue escribiendo ésta canción –**Ahora Dustin saltó, sonando tan inocente.

**-Pues adelante chicos, estamos ansiosos por oír su nueva canción que se llama…-**Jojo dejó expectante el nombre de la canción.

**-Se llama "This song is about you".**

Pasaron apenas unos segundos y la guitarra comenzó a sonar, algunos punteos y el ritmo apareció, una segunda guitarra sonó de fondo, me quede quieto como un animal herido frente a una amenaza. No quiero oír la canción pero una parte de mí dice que sí no lo hago será peor. Necesito oír el sufrimiento que el pasó.

_This is my confessional_

_Pen a paper, I'm gonna write this down, _

_Saying things you never thought_

_That were on my mind_

_Let the truth pour out_

_'Cause I'm tired of this games_

_I'm not lie, no, I'm not ok_

_You were wrong, you're to blame_

_Now the worlds knows your name_

Dustin tenia razón, ninguno de nosotros la está pasando bien, todo ese acto de parecer bien con una sonrisa es falso, es culpa mía. Solo mía.

_So here you go,_

_You finally get a song about you on the radio,_

_Are you happy now that you broke me down?_

_Now I cursed the day that I met you,_

_I hope you know this song is about you,_

_There was no mistake, yes I mean to_

_I hope you know this song is about you, about you…_

_This song is about you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

¿En serio? Solo hacía falta que pusieras mi nombre y listo, pero si, sé que es para mí. Los demás también ya lo sabrán sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Conocían la situación a la perfección, sabían que en algún momento íbamos a separarnos pero no dijeron nada, no los quise oír, creí tener todo bajo control.

_Seems like I feels better know, _

_Like the weights I had's lifting off my chest,_

_Should have done this months ago,_

_If I knew back then it would feel like this,_

_'Cause you done all the games,_

_I won't lie, no, I'm not ok,_

_You were wrong, you're the blame_

_Now the world knows your __**name.**_

_So here you go,_

_You finally get a song about you on the radio,_

_Are you happy now that you broke me down?_

_Now, I cursed the day that I met you,_

_I hope you know this song is about,_

_This was no mistake, yes I meant to_

_I hope you know this song is about._

_When you hear this play,_

_I hope you fell the same that I felt that day,_

_That you let me, yeah, you let me._

Así estoy, me siento destrozado, como yo lo hice contigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…Porqué te dejé ir? Debí luchar por ti, olvidarme de la prensa, de mi fama, solo debía importarme tú y nosotros.

_This is my confessional,_

_Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down…_

_So here you go,_

_You finally get a song about you on the radio,_

_Are you happy now that you brome me down?!_

_Now, I cursed the day that I met you_

_I hope you know this song is about,_

_This was no mistake, yes I meant to,_

_I hope you know this song is about,_

_About you, about you, about you, about you…_

_This song is about…_

_This song is about you, oh._

Las notas finales acabaron con la canción, su dolor no podía ser disfrazado, lo supe en toda la canción, esa canción era definitivamente para mí. Las palabras no salían de mí, nada congruente se formaba en mi cabeza, solo las lágrimas y el mismo intenso dolor en el pecho estaban.

Estoy muerto sin un corazón a quien darle.

Seguí escuchando casi sin oír el resto de la entrevista, solo eran cosas sin sentido, oía la voz de Kendall que aun no se recuperaba del todo aunque intentaba disimular. Es mucho más fuerte que yo, mucho más, puede seguir su vida sin mí y encima puede escribir un infinidad de canciones sobre mí para restregármelas en la cara recordándome todo lo mal que hice.

No lo resisto, el dolor es mucho, la soledad es mucha. Quiero descansar, creo que dormiré un poco…Eso me ayudará a tragarme la amargura.

Voy al baño una vez más, ya no puedo hablar, tomo las pastillas, las suelto en mi palma y me las trago con agua. No sé cuantas eran, no me moleste en contarlas…Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

Mañana todo será mejor…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

POV Normal

La entrevista había acabado y Kendall estaba listo para irse, apenas termine de guardar la guitarra en el estuche podría marcharse. Las palabras de su propia canción aun estaban flotando en su cabeza, la simple imagen de esa persona que amó y le destrozó el corazón le lastimaba en niveles que ni él podía describir.

-¿Estás listo? –la voz provenía de su mejor amigo Dustin que lo esperaba en la puerta.

Sonrió por instinto y se cargo el estuche al hombro.

-Vamos, tengo hambre.

Su amigo le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en la espalda y salieron, caminando en silencio hacia el estacionamiento buscando el auto de Dustin.

En el interior del mismo aún estaba presente ese mismo silencio, con diferentes interpretaciones. Kendall sólo tenía la mirada pegada a la ventanilla, intentando olvidar todo con nuevos recuerdos de la carretera.

-Kendall –dijo el chico de lentes al volante, el rubio no lo miró pero sabía que le estaba prestando atención –debo decirte algo.

El silencio de su mejor amigo era un "adelante".

-Llame a James y le conté que hoy estaríamos en la radio, que si quería que nos escuchara –las palabras raspaban su seca garganta.

-No debiste hacerlo.

Dustin miró el perfil de Kendall, la esterilidad de emociones en sus ojos era visible a simple vista, ya no había disfraz o fachada, no las necesitaba con él. La confianza que le tenía le hacía ganar confianza, le daba la seguridad de que él debía ser el que estuviera al lado de Kendall de por vida, no como James, que con su codicia destruyo esa oportunidad única.

Un semáforo en rojo lo obligo a detenerse y aguardar, descanso su cabeza en su mano. Torció sus ojos hacia Kendall que seguía en la misma posición bajo las luces destellantes y cegadoras de Los Ángeles por la noche.

_-¿Cómo pudiste perderte esto James? –_pensaba, acercando su mano hacia el rubio.

Kendall sintió un toque en su nuca y volteo la cabeza justo a tiempo para sentir un par de labios golpear los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo besándolo pero la soledad del tacto intímo acabó con la desolación, simplemente se dejó llevar por un beso torpe que duro unos segundos más.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, la misma fuerza con la que latía antes por cierta persona. Dolía pero ahora un nuevo par de labios amortiguaban ese sentimiento.


End file.
